The Leo Kasimoto Chronicles: Book III: Return to New Domino
by SoftWare Publishing
Summary: After defeating Light, Leo returns to New Domino for a fresh start, and to find his sister, Luna. He is soon brought into another war involving Lightrays. Relying on the aid of an enemy turned friend, and of his fellow Signers, Leo must once again fight for those who cannot. This time, however, he's not alone. Read, review, follow, fav, no flaming. Criticism is welcome, but be kind
1. The Return of Leo Kasimoto

**SoftWare: This story is being posted in response to the third annivesary of my FanFiction page.**

 **Leo: That and you've been waiting for a chance to release it.**

 **SoftWare: (Shushes him) They don't know that.**

 **Unknown Man: When do I come in?**

 **Unknown Girl: Yeah, me, too?**

 **SoftWare: Give me a second! Gosh.**

The Leo Kasimoto Chronicles

Book Three

Return to New Domino

Chapter One

The Return of Leo Kasimoto

(Shining Light Laboratory, secret location)

A girl walked towards the computers, where a man was sitting. He had injected her with a drug known as

Crimson, which, when injected, could increase a person's mental ability exponentially. (No, I'm not trying

to prove that I'm smart.) She tapped the chair he was sitting at, and he faced her. "Oh, Luna. I have good

news. Leo's regained his memory." Luna sighed in relief. "Where is he?" The man sighed. "That's the bad

news. I don't know. Unlike the others, he doesn't give off a signature that allows me to track him.

Remember, he was the first one I injected with Crimson, so I wasn't able to activate the signature when he

left." Luna sighed. "What now?" The man faced the screens. "One of the ones who were corrupted by the

Crimson, Light, went to Satellite. I don't know what he was doing there, but I do know that he was

defeated in a Duel." Luna faced him. "I thought you said that wasn't possible." The man sighed. "I didn't

say that, I said it was extremely difficult. For that reason, the only Duelists who can defeat a Lightray

keeper easily is another Lightray keeper. It's possible Light encountered Leo." Luna looked at the screen.

"Too bad we can't ask him about it. Oh, well, at least we have a lead now." The man nodded. "If he's in

Satellite, he won't stay there long. He'll want to find you." Luna nodded. "How long do you think it'll take,

Devack?" Devack faced her. "I can't say for sure, but I'm watching the cameras around the Tops and the

downtown area. If he does return, I'll know about it." Luna nodded.

(New Domino City, Crossings District)

(Recommended music- World's Greatest Battle Music- A Warrior Returns)

A small van drove through the streets, towards a specific destination. In the driver's seat was a young man

wearing a blue jacket, with glasses covering his eyes. They were not ordinary glasses, however. One could

see a small computer chip attached to the left lens. He reached his destination, and parked in the garage of

his new apartment. He'd been able to get in touch with an old friend, who had helped him set up his new

home. After putting his groceries away, Leo walked towards his kitchen, and looked at the calendar.

Tomorrow was the day he started his search for Luna, and he would use any resource he could get. The

only two people who knew he was in New Domino were Dexter, who had helped him set his apartment up,

since Leo wasn't very wealthy, thanks to his extended stay in Satellite, and Officer Trudge, who had agreed

to keep his return a secret, as had Dexter, until he gave them the word. He wasn't interested in speaking

with reporters right now. Looking at the calendar again, Leo walked to his living room, and sat down on the

couch, facing the device he stored Matrix in. He pressed a button. "Matrix, online." The computer program

came up. "Good morning, sir. Your first day at work was successful, as was your grocery run, and may I

say, sir, it's a pleasure to see you doing something that has nothing to do with Dueling." Leo ignored that

comment. "Are the connections Trudge gave me ready yet?" The computer program answered, "Yes, sir."

Leo nodded. "Good. I want you to do a sweep of the cameras in New Domino and the highways. Let me

know if there's any sign of the other Signers in New Domino. The only ones who should be here are Yusei

and Akiza." Matrix replied, "Yes, sir. I will notify you if I find anything." Leo nodded. "Okay, now, the

desktop computer." He turned it on, and looked at the New Domino Duelist registry. Because he needed to

remain anonymous for the time being, he would use his surname. At least, until the desktop froze.

Confused, since he'd just gotten the computer, courtesy of Dexter, Leo used his Duel Lenses to scan the

computer for malware. Upon not finding any, he scanned it for hacking. That brought up a computer in the

Troop District, which was supposed to be abandoned. Sighing, Leo got up and grabbed his Duel Disk.

(Recommended Music- Hyrule Warriors- Eclipse of the Moon)

"Matrix, you have the house." "Yes, sir." He marched to the Troop District, and found the computer that

had hacked his own. Entering the building, he slid his Deck into the Duel Disk. Inside, he looked to his left,

and found an open door. Entering, he found what looked like a boxing ring. Standing in it was a girl

wearing a pink jacket. Her eyes were closed, so Leo didn't have much to go on. He activated his Duel Disk,

and stepped into the ring. The girl opened her eyes, and Leo recognized them. Those eyes he hadn't seen

in years. "Luna?" Facing her long lost brother, she smiled. "You got here quicker than we thought you

would." Leo faced her. "'We'?" A man's voice sounded. "She referring to me." Leo looked to his right, and

saw a man he thought he'd never see again. "Devack?"

 **SoftWare: Man, it feels good to get this out! Sorry the opening chapter doesn't have a Duel. The**

 **next one will, though.**

 **Luna: About dang time!**

 **Devack: Yes, you certainly delayed it long enough.**

 **SoftWare: Hey, who's the author?**

 **Leo: He has a point.**

 **Luna: (Sighs) Fine.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


	2. Twins Rematch

**SoftWare: I had to rewrite this because the site broke off the connection as I was saving it. Grr.**

 **Luna: At least you could redo it.**

 **SoftWare: Still, it's annoying when I have to do that.**

 **Leo: (Faces Luna) Give him time.**

Chapter Two

Twins Rematch

(Recommended music- Evanescence- My Immortal)

Leo stared at his sister, who he had not seen in years. She stared back, before facing Devack and nodding

for him to leave the room. After he left, Luna faced her brother. "Do you have any idea how long I've been

looking for you?!" Leo sighed. "Do you know what it's like to have amnesia?" She shook her head. "The

only reason that happened is because Devack wasn't able to activate the signature he uses to keep track of

our whereabouts." Leo kept his gaze on her. "Why would he need to know that?" Luna sighed. "Because

he's the one who injected us with Crimson." That got Leo's attention. "Doesn't that drug cause

hallucinations?" Luna nodded, then added, "Devack found a way to use it to increase a person's mental

ability, exponentially. He chose six Duelists, all of whom were interested in becoming Dueling champions."

Leo faced his sister. "You wanted to be a champion?" Luna nodded. "In Europe, while you could find

another continent. The process failed in the other four. They were corrupted by the Crimson. Devack's

been keeping tabs on them ever since, and asked my help in keeping them at bay." Leo raised an eyebrow.

"'Keeping them at bay'? What does that mean?" She sighed. "The other four Duelists have started

attacking innocent Duelists, and after they beat them, they recruit them into their personal armies." Leo

thought of the Elementals. ' _So that's why those guys were with Light_." His sister continued. "We know you

beat Light and the Elementals, but it's not over yet. The other three that were injected are codenamed

'Scepter', 'Sphere', and 'Soldier'." Leo faced her. "We have codenames?" Luna nodded. "I'm 'Beacon', and

you're 'Knight'." ' _Probably a reference to Lightray Gearfried._ ' Facing his sister, he asked, "Light had what's

called a Lightray. Do the other three have cards like that?" Luna rolled her eyes. "Don't play dumb, Leo.

You're smarter than you look. Devack made sure of that." Leo sighed. "What's your Lightray, then?" Luna

smirked. "If you want to find out," she activated her Duel Disk, "you'll have to Duel me." Leo wasn't that

interested in bets, but he never backed down from a challenge from his sister. "Let's light 'em up, then."

His Duel Disk activated. They drew their five cards, and said, "Let's Duel!"

(Recommended music- Evanescence- Bring Me to Life)

(Leo: 4000)

(Luna: 4000)

Leo made up his mind. "Since this is apparently your arena, I'll go first." He drew his card. "I'll start off by

Summoning Trident Warrior in Attack Mode."

(Trident Warrior appeared: a level 4 monster with 1800 ATK)

Continuing, Leo said, "Since he was Summoned, I can Special Summon my Shine Knight in Defense Mode."

(Shine Knight appeared: a level 3 monster with 1900 DEF)

"While in Defense Mode, he becomes level 4, but it doesn't matter in the long run. I Set two cards, and end

my turn." Luna drew her card. "I was expecting a bit more than that, brother. I Summon Sunlight Unicorn

in Attack Mode."

(Sunlight Unicorn appeared: a level 4 monster with 1800 ATK)

Leo's hand remained near his Trap activation button, waiting. "I use his ability, to look at the top card of

my deck, then, if it's a Spell, add it to my hand." She grinned when she saw what it was. "I play a Field

Spell, **Shining Paradise**!" A bright light enveloped the field, before being replaced by a dimension formed

of light, with a crystal platform, which the twins were standing on. Leo faced Luna for an explanation. "How

the Field Spell works is simple. While this card is in play, from now on, all "Lightray" monsters have their

Attack Points doubled! Also, neither of us can Summon monsters from the Extra Deck." Leo mentally

sighed. ' _So much for using Life Stream Dragon_." Ra's voice came into Leo's mind. " **Do you require**

 **assistance in this matter**?" ' _No, I can handle this. Every card has a weakness. I just need to figure this_

 _one out._ ' "On that happy note, I activate Dark Hole!" That got Leo's attention. "What?" All of the monsters

in play were destroyed. Facing his sister with a confused expression, he asked, "Why didn't you play that

before Summoning Sunlight Unicorn?" Luna smirked. "You'll see. I play **Shining Legacy**. We each choose

a 'Lightray' monster from our Decks, reveal it to the opponent, then add it to our hands." Leo faced her

with confusion in his eyes. ' _Why is she letting me get a Lightray so quickly?_ ' Looking through his Deck, he

noticed Lightray Gearfried and Lightray Diabolos side by side. He chose Diabolos, since he didn't want Luna

pulling any nasty surprises on his ace monster. Luna was surprised by his choice. "Light's monster? Why

did you choose that one?" Leo faced her. "I don't like where this is going, and therefore, I will not risk my

ace monster." Luna smirked. "Did I say you had a choice?" She revealed her Lightray, and Leo couldn't

quite make out its name. "I play my last card, **Shining Resolve**. We both send up to five monsters from

our Decks to the Graveyard, and, if either of us has a Lightray in our hand, their opponent can choose one

from the Deck to add to its owner's hand." Leo paled. ' _She's forcing a Shining Light._ ' "Now, then, I don't

have any more Lightrays in my Deck, but you have at least one. Let's see it, brother." Leo sighed, and

showed her the card. "That's more like it. This is gonna be so much fun!"

To be continued...

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: What, were you expecting me to do it all in one go?**

 **Luna: Wow.**

 **Leo: Believe me, he's much stranger than this.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


	3. Twins Rematch (Part II)

**SoftWare: On we go.**

 **Luna: Took you long enough.**

 **Leo: Hey, he is the author. Give him time. Life happens.**

 **Luna: ...**

 **SoftWare: ...I don't like her silence.**

Chapter Three

Twins Rematch (Part II)

(Recommended music- Bakugan: Battle Brawlers DS soundtrack- Darkus arena)

Leo glanced at the two Lightrays in his hand. His sister had perfected a strategy for luring out possible

Lightrays, and he hadn't heard of the cards she used. ' _They must have been released after I left Satellite._ '

Facing her, he knew she had at least one Lightray, while he had two. ' _She wants to face my Lightrays, with_

 _hers._ ' Leo kept his gaze on his sister. "I'll get this party started. I open the path of the Shining Light!" The

sacred portal opened above Luna. Taking note of it, Leo kept his gaze on it. ' _Here it comes._ ' " _May the light_

 _shine forth in the darkness, and illuminate the depths!"_ Leo braced himself, finger near his trap activation

button. "Come on out, Lightray Daedalus!"

(Lightray Daedalus appeared: a level 7 monster with 2600 ATK)

Leo wasn't surprised that it was level 7. He was surprised, however, to find it only had 2600 Attack Points.

Luna continued. "Right off the bat, I use his effect. He destroys one Field Spell in play, such as **Shining**

 **Paradise** , as well as two cards on the field." Leo grimaced. ' _Taking out my defenses so that I can't stop an_

 _attack.'_ Luna grinned. "I Set a card. Your turn." Though confused, Leo drew his card. ' _Lightray Daedalus,_

 _huh? It's not as strong as Gearfried and Diabolos, but I can't finish her off this turn. Oh, well._ ' "I open the

path of the Shining Light!" Another portal opened, this time above Leo. Luna grinned. ' _Here they come_.'

" _May the light shine forth in the darkness, and illuminate the skies!_ Take flight, Lightray Diabolos!"

(Lightray Diabolos appeared: a level 7 monster with 2800 ATK)

( **Hey, um, why is Lightray Diabolos not level 8? Perfectly missed opportunity.** )

" _May the light shine forth in the darkness, and illuminate a new destiny_! Stand, Lightray Gearfried!"

(Lightray Gearfried appeared: a level 8 monster with 2800 ATK)

Luna smiled. "Finally. I play **Shining Destruction**! This card can't be negated, so your Lightray Gearfried

can't do anything to it, and, when it's activated, all Lightrays are destroyed, and we both take damage

equal to the combined Attack Points!" Leo calculated the damage. ' _8400.'_ "You're ending it on a draw?"

Luna nodded. "Heck, we gotta have a rematch sometime." Leo sighed. "There's a problem with that. I'm

not giving up. I use the effect of Hanewata in my hand. By discarding it, I take no effect damage this turn."

Luna sighed. "Good game."

(Leo: WIN)

(Luna: 0)

Luna got up. "Where did you get one of those?" Leo faced her. "What do you mean?" Luna faced him. "That

card's expensive. In New Domino, it costs 2,000." Leo sighed. "I found it in a dumpster in Satellite, Luna. I

didn't know it was that valuable." Luna smiled and got up. "It's good to have you back, Leo." Leo looked

her in the eye. "It's good to be back."

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: Finally got it done.**

 **Luna: ...**

 **SoftWare: Why isn't she talking?**

 **Leo: (Sighs) I'll talk to her...**

 **SoftWare: Okay.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


	4. Duel Academy

**SoftWare: Well, I'm back.**

 **Leo: We can tell.**

 **Luna: (Sighs) (Reads magazine)**

 **SoftWare: Hey, where'd you get that?**

 **Luna: Store. They have them on special.**

 **SoftWare: You know the rules. No magazines during work.**

 **Luna: ... Fine.**

Chapter Four

Duel Academy

(Recommended music- Majora's Mask OST- Clock Town Day 1)

Leo walked out of his apartment, his backpack already in his van. He got in, and drove to New Domino Duel Academy.

They had asked him, as Akiru, to show some strategies to some of the students in Ra Yellow. He parked outside the

building, and walked in, his Duel Disk on his arm. The Chancellor met him at the door. "Ah, Akiru. Thank you for

coming." Akiru nodded. "I didn't have any significant plans today, anyway. Where's the class?" When they reached it,

Leo saw them looking through their Decks. The chancellor cleared his throat. "Class Seven, meet Akiru, former King of

Satellite. He's come to show you some strategies with your Decks. Please line up." As they did, Leo noticed a tattoo on

one's arm. It looked like a Light Attribute on a Duel monster's card. While he was suspicious, he kept it to himself. ' _I can_

 _look him up later._ ' Soon, Leo had successfully helped them with their strategies. The Chancellor offered to buy him

lunch, but Leo had declined. "I'm still getting settled in." As he left, Ra's voice echoed in his mind. ' **Someone is**

 **following you.** ' Looking behind him, he saw the Ra Yellow student with the tattoo he'd noticed earlier. He faced him.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" The student smirked, and cast off his jacket, revealing a t-shirt with the Light attribute on it.

"I am one of the Followers of the Triumvirate. You are a threat, and must be eliminated." He activated his Duel Disk. Leo

narrowed his eyes. "What is the Triumvirate?" The Follower laughed. "Don't worry about it. You won't be around for

long." Leo activated his Duel Disk, knowing where this was going.

(Recommended music- World's Greatest Battle Music- Bow)

(Leo: 4000)

(Machine: 4000)

Leo kept his gaze on his opponent, before facing his hand. ' _Battle Break, huh? That'll be helpful._ ' Machine decided to

start. "I Draw!" He grinned. "First, I Normal Summon Machina Soldier!"

(Machina Soldier appeared: a level 4 monster with 1600 ATK)

Leo made no reaction. ' _A Machina Deck._ ' "When he's Summoned, I can Special Summon another Machina monster from

my hand, as long as I control no other monsters. I choose you, Machina Sniper!"

(Machina Sniper appeared: a level 4 monster with 1800 ATK) ( **I'm sorry, I had to use the Pokemon joke.** )

Leo sighed. "Was that supposed to scare me?" Machine shook his head. "Not that. This. By discarding The Big Saturn, I

can Special Summon Machina Fortress!"

(Machina Fortress appeared: a level 7 monster with 2700 ATK) (Correct me if I'm wrong, it's been a while since I've

looked at the card.)

Leo wasn't impressed. "Didn't you take my lesson to heart?" Machine snickered. "Who cares about how you Duel in the

Satellite? This is New Domino!" Leo kept his gaze on him. "You Duel the same way." He glared at him. "Quiet!" Sighing,

he said, "I set a card. Make your only move." Leo drew his card. ' _Great, Fleur Synchron. I can't use him now._ ' Looking

over his hand, he came up with a move. "I Set a monster in Defense Mode, then Set a Face-Down. Go ahead." Machine

drew his card. "Machina Soldier, attack that Set monster! Clear the way for victory!" As the robot attacked, its arm

sword clashed with a shining shield.

(Machine: 3700)

(Shine Knight appeared: a level 3 monster with 1900 DEF)

(Shine Knight's level: 4)

Machine was surprised. "Huh?" Leo sighed. "The only monster you have that can defeat Shine Knight is Machina

Fortress. My guess is you want a perfect victory." Machine grimaced. "That was my original plan, but it seems I have to

change it. Machina Fortress, attack!" As the cannon fired, Machine laughed maniacally, until he saw a Trap card active

on Leo's field. "You triggered my Battle Break trap. When my opponent attacks, I can destroy the attacking monster,

then end the Battle Phase." Machina Fortress was destroyed, and Machine growled. "I play my Trap, Compulsory

Evacuation Device. Your Shine Knight is returned to your hand." Leo did so, and Machine sighed. "Go." The card Leo

drew produced a shockwave. When he saw it, he was surprised. ' _How did this get in my Deck?'_ A voice spoke in his

mind. ' **Because it is my will.** ' Leo sighed. ' _Obelisk, I presume?'_ He heard a chuckle. " **Yes. Now, Set up the field to**

 **Summon me, if you can."** Looking over his hand, he knew he couldn't do it this turn. "I Summon Trident Warrior."

(Trident Warrior appeared: a level 4 monster with 1800 ATK)

"When he's Summoned, I can Special Summon a level 3 monster from my hand. Let's welcome back Shine Knight."

(Same as before)

"I Set two cards. Go." Machine drew his card. "Ha! I set a monster. Go ahead." Leo drew his card. "Whatever you're

planning, I'll be ready. I Set a monster of my own. Go ahead." Machine drew his card. "Now you're in trouble! I Flip

Summon Machina Defender!"

(Machina Defender appeared: a level 4 monster with 1800 DEF)

Leo realized what he was going for. ' _Machina Force._ ' "With his effect, I add Commander Covington to my hand! Now, I

Summon him!"

(Commander Covington appeared: a level 4 monster with 1000 ATK) (Again, correct me if I'm wrong)

"When He's Summoned, if I control Soldier, Sniper, and Defender, I can Release them, to Special Summon the mightiest

Machina! Appear! Machina Force!"

(Machina Force appeared: a level 10 monster with 4600 ATK)

As the monster appeared, Leo kept his finger near his Trap activation button. "By paying 1000 Life Points, he can

attack!"

(Machine: 2700)

As the lasers fired from the giant robot, Leo activated his Trap. "I play Draining Shield. Now, the attack is negated, and I

gain Life Points equal to his Attack Points."

(Leo: 8600)

(Recommended music- Hyrule Warriors OST- Eclipse of the Moon)

Machine growled. "You and those Trap Cards. I set a card. Go." Leo drew his card. "I Release all three of my monsters!"

Machine was confused. "What?" Leo held it up. "Rise up, Obelisk the Tormentor!" The giant blue monster rose up.

(Obelisk the Tormentor appeared: a level 10 monster with 4000 ATK)

Machine paled. "So it's true. You do have God Cards." Leo looked at the card in his hand. ' _Why exactly did you want me_

 _to Summon you?'_ ' **To see the look of terror on his face.** ' Leo sighed. ' _Don't do this again._ ' "I end with that." Machine

was confused, but he drew his card. "I play my Trap!" A ring of flames was on the card. "Ring of Destruction will destroy

Machina Force, and then deal both players Damage equal to its Attack Points." Machine grimaced. "And your Life Points

are high enough to survive the damage." Leo revealed a card. "Huh?" "By discarding Hanewata, I take no damage this

turn." As the explosion went off, Leo looked at his fallen opponent. Deciding it wasn't worth it to comment, he walked

off.

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: This took me long enough.**

 **Luna: (Munching on popcorn) I thought it was good.**

 **Leo: Hey, where'd you get that?**

 **Luna: SoftWare's cupboard.**

 **SoftWare: Just because you're in my story doesn't mean you get my food. Ask me from now on.**

 **Luna: Sorry.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


	5. An Old Friend

**SoftWare: The story continues.**

 **Luna: Can I go now?**

 **SoftWare: NO! (Holds up NERF Jolt)**

 **Leo: Hey, put the NERF gun down.**

 **SoftWare: (Pulls out NERF Snapfire) NO!**

 **Leo: (Pulls out NERF Rival Nemesis) Put them down.**

 **SoftWare: Huh? Where'd you get that?**

 **Leo: Just put the NERF guns down.**

 **SoftWare: (Softly growls)**

Chapter Five

An Old Friend

(Recommended music- Iron Man OST- Driving with the Top Down) (For lack of a better option)

Leo put in the last part for the modification of his Duel Disk. He checked it, and it worked just fine.

Nodding, he shut it off, then checked the security footage of his apartment. He had a camera in every room

except the bathroom. Ever since he encountered the Duelist who worked for the "Triumvirate", he wanted

to keep his apartment safe. As he expected to see, there were no intrusions or attempts of entry. The

phone Luna gave him went off, a text alert. He checked it. It was Luna. ' _Good morning, sleepyhead._ ' Leo

rolled his eyes, before replying, ' _What are you talking about? I've been up since 7:00._ ' Her reply got his

attention. ' _I'm coming over, with a friend._ ' Leo sighed. ' _What friend?_ ' It was then that his doorbell went off.

Gripping his pocketknife, he approached the door. Peeking outside, he saw Luna, and another person he

hadn't seen in years. He opened the door. Luna smirked. "Why do you think I texted you?" Leo faced the

person behind her. "Yusei?" Yusei smiled at him. "Good to see you, Leo." Inside, they caught up on each

other's lives, before Leo explained to them his encounter with Machine. Luna faced him. "You mean the

Russian Mafia guy?" (A/N- Anybody who gets that reference, let me know so I can give you a shoutout in

the next update.) Leo faced her. "What?" Yusei coughed into his fist. "I assume he's part of something

bigger?" Leo nodded. "Something called the 'Triumvirate'. I've tried researching them, but I haven't had

any success." Luna sighed. "Devack's been having a hard time finding those guys." Leo faced her. "You've

heard of them?" Luna faced him. "It's Scepter, Sphere, and Soldier. They took on Duelists for a couple

years, and then disappeared. This is their first action in all that time." Leo thought it over. Yusei was

confused. "What are you two talking about?" Leo took a card out of his Deck, and showed it to Yusei. "You

have a Lightray?" Leo nodded. "I have two. Devack chose six Duelists to inject with Crimson. Luna and I

were two of them, as well as the only two not corrupted by it. We were given codenames. I'm Knight, and

Luna is Beacon." Yusei nodded. "Who's the sixth?" Leo answered, "Light. I beat him a few months ago, and

claimed his Lightray after he vanished." Yusei faced Luna. "You said there were three of them?" Leo faced

him. "That's what a triumvirate is, Yusei. It's an alliance between three people or parties." Yusei continued.

"I was asked to investigate something. Perhaps the two of you can help." Leo faced him. "What are you

investigating?" Yusei faced him. "Three cards were stolen from the vault of the original Duel Academy." Leo

looked thoughtful. "Which cards?" Yusei answered, "The Sacred Beasts. And don't ask me what they are,

because I haven't heard that name before." Leo thought that over. ' _Ra, what are you not telling me?_ ' The

Duel Spirit's voice entered his mind. ' **The Sacred Beasts started a war in the Spirit World five**

 **thousand years ago. That is why we did not battle the Earthbound Immortals. They were**

 **defeated, and sealed away. I am not allowed to say more.** ' Leo mentally reset his Days Not Upset

with Ra counter. Yusei spoke up. "Have you heard of them?" Leo shook his head. "Not until today. I was

just talking to someone." Yusei raised an eyebrow. "You can speak to Duel Spirits?" Leo nodded. He took

three cards out of his Deck, then faced Yusei. "This isn't to go any further. I'm not interested in being

bothered by reporters." He revealed the cards. Luna was surprised. "The God Cards?" Yusei faced him.

"Where did you get them?" Leo faced him. "Ra appeared in my Deck during a Duel, and Slifer and Obelisk

were in Light's possession when I defeated him." Luna faced her brother. "And you can talk to them?" Leo

nodded. "Until the incident with Machine, I assumed I could only speak with Ra. Obelisk spoke to me during

the Duel. I haven't heard anything from Slifer yet. Anyway, I asked Ra about the Sacred Beasts. He said

they started a war in the Spirit World against the God Cards. They were defeated and sealed away." Luna

faced him. "Go on." Leo sighed. "He says he can't tell me any more." Yusei looked thoughtful. "How often

do you use them?" Leo sighed. "I try not to. If I'm left with no other choice, then I Summon one. I haven't

played more than one during a Duel yet. I'm hoping to keep it that way." Yusei faced Luna, then glanced at

Leo. "I'm beginning to wonder if the Triumvirate were involved with the theft of the Sacred Beasts." Leo

nodded. "It does look that way. I'll keep my eyes open for any more Triumvirate Duelists." Luna nodded.

"I'll keep my eyes open in the Academy." Yusei spoke up. "I'll keep an eye out throughout New Domino and

the areas outside of town." Leo then chuckled. "It's funny, forming a triumvirate to face the Triumvirate."

Luna nodded. "Why don't we ask the others to help out?" Yusei thought it over. "It's possible. I've been in

touch with Crow and Jack. You've been in touch with Akiza. We can have them meet us somewhere." Leo

got an idea. "I have an idea where." They faced him.

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: What, were you expecting me to tell you where?**

 **Luna: Nice try, folks.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


	6. Tag Team Attack

**Hey, guys. This chapter, I'm not going to do what I normally do and argue with the twins.**

 **Primary reason is they're eating out right now. Anyway, this idea has been in my mind for quite**

 **some time now. Leo will discover that there's more to Lightrays than he knows.**

Chapter Six

Tag Team Attack

(Unknown location, New Domino City)

(Recommended music- Wind Waker OST- Ganon's Tower)

Three cloaked individuals sat in three armchairs, facing one of their lieutenants. "Report, Falcon." The

Duelist faced them. "Machine has failed, my lords and lady. Leo defeated him. However, we did discover

something. He Summoned a God Card." Scepter faced his sister*, then his brother*, then faced Falcon.

"Which God Card?" "Obelisk the Tormentor." Sphere spoke up. "You are dismissed." When Falcon left, she

faced her brothers. "Leo must have claimed Obelisk from Light." Soldier spoke up. "We must alter our

plans. Knight and Beacon must be eliminated if Operation Illumination is to occur." Scepter nodded. He

thumbed his console. "Claw, report to us at once." When he arrived, he handed him something. "Take this.

Put it somewhere safe. When we are ready, we will tell you when to return it to us." Claw bowed. "Yes, Lord

Scepter." When he left, Scepter faced his sister. "Are you up for a challenge?" Smirking at her brother, she

said, "I can always count on you, brother."

(Leo's apartment, three hours later)

(Recommended music- Wind Waker OST- Aryll's Theme)

Leo and Luna sat in the living room of the former's apartment, discussing the Triumvirate. Luna spoke up.

"Scepter, Sphere, and Soldier were corrupted worse than Light was." Leo nodded. "We have to assume

they're after something." Just then, Leo's Duel Lenses went off.

(Recommended music- World's Greatest Battle Music- Bow)

Leo sighed. "Not now, Matrix." "Sir, you asked me to inform you in the event of an intruder. Two individuals

have entered the perimeter." That got Leo's attention. He grabbed his Duel Disk. As the twins made it

outside, two Duelists wearing white cloaks approached them. Luna guessed who they were. "Scepter and

Sphere." Leo faced her. "How did they find us?" Luna shrugged. Scepter spoke up. "We are aware you've

been looking for us, Knight. When you were missing, it was more pleasant for us." Leo kept his gaze on

him. "I'm sure." Sphere spoke up. "Today, we have a challenge. If you defeat us in an off-the-chart Duel,

we will give you a clue as to our plans. If we defeat you, however, you will have to join our ranks." Leo

raised an eyebrow. "I'm not very good at doing what I'm told." Sphere smirked. "We would not make you a

foot soldier. You would become the leader of the Light Hunters." That got Leo's attention. "Light Hunters?"

Luna faced him. "You expect him to face you both at once?" Scepter faced her. "Of course not. We were

hoping you would join him. With Light defeated, all six Lightrays would be gathered for the Shining Light."

Leo faced him. "A Shining Light can only be opened during a Lightray Summon." Scepter snorted.

"Not _a_ Shining Light. _The_ Shining Light. It is a mystical energy that can grant any desire. However, it can

only be used once." Leo thought that over. "You want to conquer the world." Sphere snorted. "No. Duel us

to learn more." Her Duel Disk activated. Luna activated her Duel Disk, followed by Scepter, and then Leo.

"Let's Duel!"

(Scepter: 4000

(Luna: 4000)

(Sphere: 4000)

(Leo: 4000)

Scepter grinned. "I start." He drew his card. "I activate Card Destruction. All of us discard our entire hands,

then draw the same number of cards. Leo looked at his hand. ' _Works for me._ ' As all four players discarded,

Yusei arrived. He stood off to the side, to watch this. Sphere noticed him. "Mm. It appears we have an

audience." Leo noticed him. "Oh, hey, Yusei." Yusei nodded. "Who are these two?" Luna spoke up. "Scepter

and Sphere. They challenged us." Scepter spoke up. "Continuing my turn, I activate Soul Release. I can

now remove up to five cards from any player's graveyard from play." Leo paled. "Oh, don't worry. I'm not

using it on you. I target my own Graveyard." That got Leo's attention. "But what about your Lightray?"

Scepter grinned. "Since I now have three or more removed from play LIGHT monsters, I open the path of

the Shining Light!" The sacred portal appeared above him. " _May the light shine forth in the darkness, and_

 _illuminate the earth!_ Appear, Lightray Sorcerer!"

(Lightray Sorcerer appeared: a level 6 monster with 2300 ATK)

Leo saw it and said, "Removed from play LIGHT monsters...?" Scepter laughed. "I cannot attack on the first

turn, so I end it there." Luna drew her card. "I open the path of the Shining Light." Another of the sacred

portals opened above her. " _May the light shine forth in the darkness, and illuminate the depths!_ Come on

out, Lightray Daedalus!"

(Lightray Daedalus appeared: a level 7 monster with 2600 ATK)

Luna sighed. "Since this is a Tag Team Duel, I can't attack either. So I Set two cards, and end my turn."

Sphere drew her card. "I will play my own Soul Release." Leo looked thoughtful. ' _Is she running the same_

strategy? _'_ "Like Scepter, I target my own graveyard. Now, I open the path of the Shining Light!" Leo kept

his gaze on it. " _May the light shine forth in the darkness, and illuminate the seas!_ Appear! Lightray

Madoor!"

(Lightray Madoor appeared: a level 6 monster with 3000 DEF)

Leo took note of its Defense Points. He faced Sphere. "Nice ace monster. What does it do?" Sphere

smirked. "Once per turn, it cannot be destroyed by battle. Also, unlike most of the Lightrays, this one can

be Summoned normally." That got Leo's attention. ' _It can be Normal Summoned?_ ' He looked at two cards

in his hand. He didn't have a setup for Life Stream Dragon, but he did have other powerful cards. "I end my

turn. Your turn, Knight." Leo drew his card. "I open the path of the Shining Light!" The portal opened above

him. " _May the light shine forth in the darkness, and illuminate the skies!_ Appear, Lightray Diabolos!"

(Lightray Diabolos appeared: a level 7 monster with 2800 ATK)

"And, _may the light shine forth in the darkness, and illuminate a new destiny!_ Show yourself, Lightray

Gearfried!"

(Lightray Gearfried appeared: a level 8 monster with 2800 ATK)

Yusei saw Gearfried, and knew, it was Leo's signature card. Luna had a plan, however. "I play my

Trap. **Shining End!** " Leo took note of it. "How it works is simple. There must be two or more Lightrays in

play for it to work. I could have played it on Sphere's turn. I just wanted to see what her Lightray was.

Here we go. All Lightrays are destroyed, and all players take damage equal to their combined Attack

Points!" Scepter faced her. "A draw?" She kept her gaze on him. "I'm not letting you get your next turn,

Scepter. Besides, we've gotta have a rematch sometime." Scepter grinned. "Agreed. However, bear in

mind, this is only the beginning." All the monsters were destroyed.

(Scepter: 0)

(Luna: 0)

(Sphere: 0)

(Leo: 0)

(Draw)

Scepter and Sphere faced the twins. "Another time, then. We'll be waiting." Then, they vanished. Leo faced

his sister. "That was very underhanded, Luna." She faced him. "You use the same strategy." "Not quite. I

have Rainbow Life to give me an advantage." Yusei faced them. "Since they know you have that card, Luna,

they'll find a way to counter it. It won't work again." Leo nodded in agreement. "Regardless, we now know

what two of the other Lightrays are. The sixth one, though. That confuses me." Luna nodded. "Devack

didn't tell me the names of the Lightrays. He said even he didn't know. They only appeared after the

injection process. He never looked through the Decks the rest of us built. He wanted us to surprise him.

The only one he knew about was Daedalus. I had a friendly Duel with him a year ago." Leo looked at the

spot Scepter had stood a moment ago. "Like he said, this is the beginning."

 **A/N**

 **As I was writing this, I came up with the idea for the following.**

 ***-Scepter, Sphere, and Soldier refer to each other as brothers and sister, since they are working**

 **to accomplish a specific goal.**

 **For anyone who wants more information regarding the Lightrays used in this chapter, you can**

 **PM me or leave a review. For guest reviews, I'll try to remember to answer your questions in the**

 **next chapter. And in case anyone was wondering, Luna's other Face-Down was Oberon's Prank.**


	7. Phantom

**I'm well aware Mother's Day is coming up, but because Konami and Tokyo TV have never**

 **confirmed who Leo and Luna's parents are, I'm still not putting them in here.**

Chapter Seven

Phantom

(Triumvirate Headquarters)

Sphere stood next to Scepter, who was in thought. He was holding two cards in his hand. "Do you really

think it's time, brother?" Scepter faced her. "No, I do not, but my hand has been forced." He pressed a

button on his console. "Phantom, Inferno, report to the council chambers." Facing Sphere, he handed her

a third card, and said, "Give this to Soldier. He needs it more than we do." She nodded and left. The two

foot soldiers entered. "You called for us, my lord?" Scepter faced them. "Yes. Your service records show

exemplary performance, more than you have been credited for. Unlike most of the others, you two never

fail me." Inferno bowed. "We are honored, my lord." Scepter smiled. "You will be even more honored

when you hear what I have to say. Both of you are now our lieutenants. Congratulations." Both bowed.

"With this position comes new benefits including your own private bedrooms, and these." He handed

them each one of the two cards he'd been holding. "Bear them well, Lieutenants." As the two accepted

the cards, he continued. "Phantom, I have a task for you." Phantom faced him. "Yes, my lord?" Scepter

faced him. "Our enemies are Knight and Beacon, with Light having been defeated. You will face one of

them, and it is your choice who you face, and give them a taste of the true power of the Triumvirate. You

need not defeat them, just Summon the card I gave you. If you do defeat them, there will be a

substantial reward. If not, it is of no consequence." Phantom bowed and left. "As for you, Inferno, I want

you to go to Satellite and find this." He showed him a picture of a peculiar object. "Once you have it,

report back. Duel anyone who gets in your way." Inferno bowed. "I shall set out at once, my lord." With

that, Inferno departed.

(New Domino City Duel Academy)

Luna had just gotten out of class and it was time for a test Duel, so she was on her way to the arena.

Arriving, she found a Duelist wearing a grim reaper robe, with a skull mask. This made her concerned.

"What are you doing here?" The Duelist faced her. "Ah, Beacon. I've been waiting for you." Now Luna was

really concerned. "How do you know that name?" She couldn't tell if he was smiling or not, but it seemed

like it. "That is of no concern to you. You only need to know that I am here on a mission, and you will

have the honor of facing my newest card." Luna rolled her eyes. "If this is my test, it's very odd. Okay."

She activated her Duel Disk. Phantom's Duel Disk activated, and its design matched his outfit perfectly.

The blade of the Disk was designed like a scythe, and the deck mount appeared to be made of black

wood. "Let the darkness be unleashed."

(Luna: 4000)

(Phantom: 4000)

Luna sighed. "Phantom, huh?" He smirked. "Let us begin. Ladies first." Luna glared at him. "Now nice of

you." She drew her card. ' _Regulus. Okay._ ' "I Set two cards." The two face down cards appeared in front of

her, and she continued. "I also Set a monster and end my turn." The sideways face down card appeared,

and Phantom started his turn. "I Draw. I Summon Feral Imp to the field."

(Feral Imp appeared: a level 4 monster with 1300 ATK)

"I will activate the Spell Card Double Summon, to Normal Summon a second time this turn. I choose a

second Feral Imp."

(A second Feral Imp appeared)

Luna made no reaction. ' _Come on, take the bait._ ' "Now, let's see what you're hiding. One of my Feral

Imps will attack that Set monster." Luna smirked. "Strike one, Phantom. It's a Marshmallon."

(Marshmallon appears: a level 3 monster with 500 DEF)

"It can't be destroyed by battle, and when it's flipped face up during an attack, my opponent instantly

takes 1000 damage to his Life Points." Phantom made no reaction.

(Phantom: 3000)

He then started laughing. "I was expecting such a technique from the so-called 'Queen of Duel Academy'.

You see, I have a card in my hand that was prepared for this. I play the Quick-play Spell card **Wrath of**

 **Phantasms**." When I take damage, I can Special Summon a Phantasm Token with 1000 Attack Points."

(Phantasm Token appeared: a level 1 Token monster with 1000 ATK)

"Sadly, I am no longer allowed to attack this turn, but I would not be able to anyway. Regardless, I move

to my second Main Phase, and use the effect of a very powerful card in my hand. I Release both Feral

Imps and my Phantasm Token." All three of the monsters vanished. "Three Releases?" " _The darkness will_

 _be unleashed, in the form of a living nightmare._ Appear, Raviel, Lord of Phantasms!" A crevice opened in

the ground, and a large demonic arm reached up out of the chasm. A large demonic figure rose out of the

earth, and three female Duel Academy students screamed as they saw it. Finally, the red-eyes creature

rose to full height, facing Luna with a demonic growl.

(Raviel, Lord of Phantasms appeared: a level 10 monster with 4000 ATK)

"Your turn." Luna was very upset with Phantom right now. "Why would you Summon a Sacred Beast in

Duel Academy, where people can get hurt?!" He simply replied, "An audience only makes this more

interesting." She rolled her eyes as she drew her card. ' _Perfect_.' "I Summon Sunlight Unicorn in Attack

mode!"

(Sunlight Unicorn appeared: a level 4 monster with 1800 ATK)

"Fool! Raviel's ability is activated! When you Normal Summon a monster, I can Special Summon a

Phantasm Token through his effect!"

(Same as before)

"Can he do this? I use Sunlight Unicorn's effect! I can look at the top card of my Deck, and if it's a Spell, I

can add it to my hand." She smirked when she saw the card. "I play my Spell, Lightning Vortex! By

discarding a card from my hand, all of your face-up monsters are destroyed!" As both monsters were

destroyed, Luna played another card. "I also activate Meteor of Destruction. You take 1000 Damage."

(Phantom: 2000)

"I switch Marshmallon to Attack Mode, then have Sunlight Unicorn attack you directly!" Phantom

grimaced under his mask.

(Phantom: 200)

"Marshmallon, finish him off!" "AH!"

(Phantom: 0)

(Luna: WIN)

Luna stared at her fallen opponent and said, "I'm not impressed." Phantom raised his Duel Disk, and

pressed a button. "Goodbye." The Duel Disk exploded, killing Phantom and scaring everyone in the room

besides Luna. She picked a card off of the ground. "I'll keep this as a reminder of this Duel." With that,

she walked to her professors, to begin her test.

 **A/N**

 **No, the Triumvirate does not consist of suicide bombers. Phantom simply felt responsible for**

 **his loss. Note to self, remember the item that Scepter sent Inferno to look for. Okay. Until next**

 **time, this is SoftWare, signing out.**


	8. Blazing Inferno

**This chapter will be more entertaining for you all, I hope.**

Chapter Eight

Blazing Inferno

(New Domino Central Duel Park)

Leo and Luna sat at a bench, watching kids play on the playground equipment. Luna faced her brother. "I miss those days, when we could play on equipment like that." Leo nodded, then looked at his Duel Disk. "I admit, things seem too quiet. You managed to recover one of the Sacred Beasts, but you can't use it, because your Deck has no Fiends in it." Luna nodded.

"Leo Kasimoto." The two turned to the speaker. "Luna Kasimoto." Leo spoke up. "You know us?" The speaker wore a red cloak with flame patterns through it. He activated his Duel Disk and said, "I challenge the both of you." Leo faced him with a raised eyebrow. "You're challenging two Signers at once?" The Duelist made no response, but assumed a Dueling position.

Leo activated his Duel Disk, and said, "Your funeral." Luna activated her own.

(Leo: 4000)

(Luna: 4000)

(Inferno: 8000)

Leo kept his gaze on him. Inferno spoke up. "I only have one Deck, so I go first. I Draw." He made no reaction to his card, and said, "I Set five cards face down. With that, I end my turn." Luna faced her brother. Leo nodded to her. She faced Inferno. "I draw." She looked at her card, then said, "I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy the card on the far left."

Inferno made no reaction as his card was destroyed. "Next, I Summon Sunlight Unicorn!"

(Sunlight Unicorn appeared: a level 4 monster with 1800 ATK)

"I can't attack, but I can do this! Once per turn, I can look at the top card of my Deck. If it's a Spell, I add it to my hand. If not, I put it on the bottom of my deck." She looked at the card. "It's a Spell, so it goes into my hand." She made a decision. "I Set two cards, and end my turn." Leo stepped forward. "I Draw." He looked at his hand. ' _I only have one Mystical Space Typhoon in my hand. The other two are still in the Deck. Whatever he has planned, I have to be ready._ '

"I activate my own Mystical Space Typhoon, to destroy the card on the far right." When it was gone, Inferno finally made a reaction. "I play Spellbinding Circle on the Sunlight Unicorn, to keep it from attacking or changing its battle position." Leo blinked twice, then continued. "I'll Normal Summon Trident Warrior."

(Trident Warrior appeared: a level 4 monster with 1800 ATK)

"With his effect, I can Special Summon Shine Knight from my hand."

(Shine Knight appeared: a level 3 monster with 1900 DEF)

Inferno spoke up. "I play my second Trap, Fiendish Chain. Shine Knight's effects are negated." After the Trap resolved, Leo's eyebrow twitched. ' _Why does he keep using those Traps on low-level monsters? Shine Knight's effect doesn't threaten him in any way, and it's not even Luna's turn._ ' Leo sighed. "You should've waited to use those. Trident Warrior, attack him directly! Shimmering Trident!"

(Inferno: 6200)

Leo glanced at Inferno's sole remaining Face-Down. ' _He didn't trigger it, which means he can't use it.'_ Leo spoke. "I Set two cards, and end my turn." Inferno grinned. "As your turn ends, I play my last Trap, Royal Decree!" That got Leo's attention. ' _Why would he use it now? Those Traps he has are useless now._ ' Ra's voice spoke in his mind. ' **Don't be fooled. This setup is more dangerous than it looks.** '

Leo mentally sighed, knowing that the God Card would provide him with no more information. "It is my turn. I Draw." He was still grinning. "Allow me to show you something you have never seen before. I Release all three of my Trap Cards!" Both twins were surprised to hear that. "Release Trap Cards?" As the three Traps vanished, the sky began to turn red. The children playing nearby ran.

"Haha! This is it! _Unleash your fury on this world, and burn everything to the ground!_ Appear, Uria, Lord of Searing Flames!" A large flame erupted before the twins, and began to assume a shape very similar to Slifer the Sky Dragon, but more demonic.

(Uria, Lord of Searing Flames appeared: a level 10 monster with ? ATK)

Leo sighed. "So it's big. How is that supposed to scare me?" Inferno answered, "Well, first of all, the only way to Summon him is to Release three Continuous Trap Cards. Also, his Attack and Defense Points are always equal to the number of Continuous Trap Cards in my Graveyard."

(Uria's ATK: 5000)

Leo gasped. "The Face-Downs we destroyed earlier!" Inferno laughed. "Those were Call of the Haunted and Astral Barrier." Leo grimaced. "Even so, we still have two Face-Downs each." "Not for long. See, once per turn, Uria can destroy one Spell or Trap Card on the field. I target the card on your left, Leo." Leo grimaced. ' _So much for Mirror Force..._ '

Obelisk's voice spoke in his mind. ' **There is one card you can use against that beast.** ' ' _Yeah, but I have to Draw it first._ ' "Uria, attack his Trident Warrior! Blazing Fire!" Leo made his move. "I play my Trap, **Shining Draw**. I can only use it when my opponent attacks. Yes, Trident Warrior is destroyed, but I take no damage, and can add a level 5 or higher Light monster from my Deck to my hand."

' _Lightray Gearfried will be useful later._ ' Inferno glared at him. "Not bad, but tricks won't save you." Luna gripped her card. "My turn." She looked at her card, and faced her brother. "Any ideas?" He faced her, and did a hand gesture, _'Stall_ _him_ '. She understood immediately and nodded. "I play my own Spellbinding Circle. So now your Sacred Beast is stuck in Neutral." Inferno smirked at her.

"You know I can destroy it on my turn, correct?" Luna nodded. "I know, but it gives us something. I play my face-Down **Shining Path**. Leo can send one to five cards from his Deck to his Graveyard." Leo did so, and waited. "Now, I switch Sunlight Unicorn to Defense Mode, Set two more cards, and end my turn." Leo drew his card. ' _There it is._ ' "I open the Path of the Shining Light!" Inferno made no reaction.

" _May the Light shine forth in the darkness, and illuminate a new Destiny!_ Appear! Lightray Gearfried!"

(Lightray Gearfried appeared: a level 8 monster with 2800 ATK)

"I also Summon Alexandrite Dragon."

(Alexandrite Dragon appeared: a level 4 monster with 2000 ATK)

"I also trigger the second effect of **Shining Path** in Luna's Graveyard, allowing me to Draw two cards. Now that I have, I switch Shine Knight to Attack Mode, and equip it with Magnum Shield."

(Shine Knight's ATK: 2300)

"Lightray Gearfried, attack Uria!" Inferno laughed. "You fool!" Leo revealed Honest in his hand. Inferno stopped smiling. "You have an Honest?!"

(Lightray Gearfried's ATK: 7800)

(Inferno: 3400)

"Shine Knight, attack him directly!"

(Inferno: 1100)

"Alexandrite Dragon, finish him! Czar's Flare!"

(Inferno: 0)

As Inferno vanished, the twins picked up Uria, and nodded to each other.

 **A/N**

 **There you go.**


	9. Female Rematch

**I couldn't do it. I cannot reveal the final Sacred Beast until the last Duel against the Triumvirate. As it stands, here is the first part of the battle**

 **against the Triumvirate.**

Chapter Nine

Female Rematch

(Leo's apartment)

(Recommended music- World's Most Epic Music- A Sacrifice to Save You)

Luna looked at her brother, who was looking at something on his laptop. It had been two weeks since their Duel against Inferno, and the Triumvirate had been quiet

during that time. She was concerned for Leo, knowing he wanted to find them as soon as possible. Looking at him, she said, "Leo, you need to rest." He faced his

sister. "Maybe, but I can't until the Triumvirate is defeated. If I rest, they could strike at any time." She sighed. "Well, I'm going on a walk." He nodded.

(New Domino City Central District Duel Park)

(Recommended music- World's Greatest Battle Music- Together as One)

Luna sighed as she stopped to rest on a bench. She looked at her Duel Disk, and was surprised to hear a voice in her mind. ' **Hello, Luna.** " Luna jumped, then closed

her eyes. ' _Ancient Fairy Dragon?_ ' The dragon's voice echoed in her mind. " **Yes, Luna. Although you are right in believing that rest can help you, Leo is correct**

 **when he says the Triumvirate can strike at any moment.** " Luna sighed. ' _You were listening to us, weren't you?_ ' The dragon giggled in her mind. " **Of course I**

 **was. You are my favorite human, Luna.** " She sighed.

"Beacon." Luna looked over, and saw Sphere looking at her. Getting up, she said, "I'm guessing you want to Duel?" Sphere nodded. "The time has come. Win, and you

claim Lightray Madoor. Lose, and Lightray Daedalus is mine." Luna glared at her. "As much as I don't Duel for sport, I do need that Lightray." The two opponents took

their positions, and activated their Duel Disks. "Let's Duel!"

(Luna: 4000)

(Sphere: 4000)

Luna drew her card. Looking over her options, she made a plan. "I Set three cards, then Set a monster. Your turn." Sphere simply smirked as she drew her card. "I

will play five Cards face down. Your turn." Luna drew her card. " **Sphere, was it? Curious individual...** " Luna made a mental note to find a way to go to the Spirit

World to talk to Ancient Fairy Dragon about talking during her Duels. "I pass this turn." Sphere grinned. "During your End Phase, I use my trap, Needlebug Nest. This

sends the top five cards of my Deck to my Graveyard."

Luna sighed. "Here we go..." Sphere drew her card. "I activate Soul Release, to remove the three Effect Veilers in my Graveyard that I just milled from play." Luna

waited. "With three LIGHT monsters removed from play, I open the path of the Shining Light." The sacred portal appeared above Sphere, and she began to chant.

" _May the light shine forth in the darkness, and illuminate the sea!_ Appear, Lightray Madoor!"

(Lightray Madoor appeared: a level 6 monster with 3000 DEF)

"I also play one of my other traps, Intrigue Shield. When it's activated, it equips to any monster of my choice, and it gives Lightray Madoor a little help. You see,

normally, it can survive one attack per turn, but Intrigue Shield also has that effect. So now it can survive two attacks!" Luna grimaced. ' _That's gonna bite me later._ '

Then she realized something that Sphere had forgotten. "You might wanna reread the card, Sphere. That effect only kicks in when it's in Attack Mode." Sphere raised

an eyebrow, then read the text. Sighing, she faced Luna. "Very well. Your turn."

Luna drew her card, then stared down the Lightray. ' _Not sure how I can use it in my Deck, but I can find a way._ ' She looked over her options. Making a plan, she said,

"I activate **Shining Path**. This sends five Light monsters of my choice to the Graveyard from my Deck. Also, I can Special Summon two monsters with different levels

from my deck." She sent the five monsters, then chose the two for her field. "The first one is my good friend Regulus!"

(Regulus appeared: a level 4 monster with 1700 ATK)

"Next, I Special Summon Chaos End Master."

(Chaos End Master appeared: a level 3 Tuner monster with 1500 ATK)

Sphere sighed. "Going for your Signer Dragon, I see." Luna grinned. "Not yet. I open the path of the Shining Light!" The sacred portal grew wider. " _May the light shine_

 _forth in the darkness, and illuminate the depths!_ Come on out, Lightray Daedalus!"

(Lightray Daedalus appeared: a level 7 monster with 2600 ATK)

Sphere grimaced. "Impressive." "I'm not done yet. I Tune level 3 Chaos End Master with level 4 Regulus! _Spirit that presides over the sacred plane, veil yourself in_

 _flesh and descend upon us!_ Come to me, my friend! Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

(Ancient Fairy Dragon appeared: a level 7 Synchro monster with 2100 ATK)

Luna grinned. "I reveal my first Set Card, Terraforming! This lets me add a Field Spell from my Deck to my hand!" She chose the field Spell, then made her next

move. "I activate my second Terraforming, for another Field Spell!" After choosing the second one, she activated the first. "I play Ancient Forest!" A sacred forest

appeared around them, and Sphere grimaced, knowing what this meant. "When this card is activated, all face-up monsters are stuck in Attack Mode. Now, I play my

last card, Heavy Storm!" Sphere gasped. "You had this planned all along?!"

As all of Sphere's face downs were destroyed, Luna played her other Field Spell. "I activate the Field Spell Luminous Spark! All LIGHT monsters gain 500 Attack Points,

but lose 400 Defense Points.

(Ancient Fairy Dragon's ATK: 2600

(Lightray Daedalus' Attack: 3100)

(Lightray Madoor's ATK: 1700)

Luna smirked. "I use Lightray Daedalus' ability! By destroying Luminous Spark, I can destroy two other cards on the field, like Lightray Madoor, and my Set monster!"

Sphere gasped, and said, "No!" With both monsters destroyed, Luna made her game ending move. "Lightray Daedalus, attack her directly! Shining Flare!" The sacred

serpent breathed in, before firing a fireball of pure energy that sped towards Sphere, hitting her dead-on. "Ah!"

(Sphere: 1400)

Luna grinned. "Ancient Fairy Dragon, let's end this! Show Sphere what real light is! Eternal Sunshine!" The Signer Dragon made it's move, as the light around it grew

brighter and brighter, wiping out the rest of Sphere's Life Points. "No!"

(Sphere: 0)

Sphere looked at her hand, which was starting to glow. Facing Luna, she said, "This isn't over. The Shining Light's greatest power will be unleashed. You cannot stop

it." She vanished, her body turning into little balls of light. Luna picked up Lightray Madoor, as well as Sphere's deck. "I take Lightray Madoor as my prize, and I'll see

what I can do to integrate it into my Deck." She walked back to Leo's apartment.

(Leo's apartment)

Leo sighed as he got up to get some water. He had been searching for Triumvirate activity and had found nothing. He finished his cup of water, then went back to his

laptop. As he sat down, Luna walked in. She was holding a deck. Leo faced her, curious. "It's Sphere's Deck. She challenged me for Lightray Daedalus. I won, and

claimed Lightray Madoor as a prize." Leo faced her. "I never detected that." She sighed. "The Lightray keepers have a special signal that can only be detected if you

know how to look for it. Devack can show you." Leo sighed. "Where is she?" Luna sat down. "She disappeared. We'll never see her again." Leo nodded, then looked at

his laptop. "Well, we took one down. Just two to go, and we still don't know what Soldier's Lightray is, or how you Summon it." Luna nodded. "Look at it this way. We'll

cross that bridge when we come to it. One thing at a time. Let's try to find Scepter before we take on Soldier." Leo nodded.

 **A/N**

 **At long last, one of the main villains has been defeated. Only Scepter and Soldier remain. One Lightray is unidentified at this time. Menatron, this**

 **one's for you.**


	10. The Light Grows Stronger

**Here we go.**

Chapter Ten

The Light Grows Stronger

(Triumvirate Headquarters)

Scepter grimaced. Sphere's defeat had shown that the twins had grown much stronger since his last encounter with them. And now they had four

Lightrays. He would have to be more careful from this point on. ' _Unless..._ ' He looked at a black crystal in its case behind his throne. He intended

not to use its power unless he had no other choice. Now, he may have reached that point. "Soldier. Start the ritual with the Wicked Stone. I will

attempt to buy you some time."

(New Domino Duel Park)

Leo watched as two young boys were Dueling each other, both at a standstill. Their Life Points both read 500 right now. Leo lost interest in the

Duel, as it clearly would not end soon, and he had other things to do. "Knight." Leo faced Scepter, not surprised in the least to see him. "Oh, you

were expecting me?" Leo shrugged. "I figured you'd come sooner or later." Scepter nodded. "Sphere's loss against your sister is an

embarrassment. I am here to correct it."

Both armed their Duel Disks, and drew their five cards. "Let's Duel!"

(Scepter: 4000)

(Leo: 4000)

Scepter drew his card, and looked at his options. "I will activate Graceful Charity. I draw three cards, then discard two." He discarded a pair of

Shining Angels. "Now, I play Dark World Dealings. We each draw a card, then discard a card." He drew his card, then discarded his third Shining

Angel. Leo drew a card, and discarded his new Attack/Defense Changer. (A/D Changer in the card game) "Now, the stage is set. I activate Soul

Release, removing all three of my Shining Angels from play!"

Leo knew what was coming, and waited. " _May the light shine forth in the darkness, and illuminate the earth!_ Appear, Lightray Sorcerer!" Scepter's

ace monster took the field, and stared down Leo with a wicked grin.

(Lightray Sorcerer appeared, a level 6 monster with 2300 ATK)

"I cannot attack on my first turn. To make up for it, I set one card face down, ending my turn." Leo drew his card, and took note of his options. ' _I_

 _can't Summon Life Stream Dragon or either Lightray right now, so I'll have to stall for time.'_ "At this moment, I play my Trap, Meteor Flare! By

discarding two cards, it deals 2000 Damage to you!" Leo revealed his Hanewata. "By discarding Hanewata, I take no damage for this turn."

Scepter grimaced. "I forgot you had that card..."

Leo continued his turn. "I'll play Swords of Revealing Light. You can't attack for three of your turns. I also Set two cards, and end my turn."

Scepter grinned. "I use the effect of Meteor Flare in my graveyard. Instead of Drawing, I can add it to my hand. I'll reset it, and you don't have

your Hanewata anymore, so on my next turn, unless you have a plan, you'll be taking a lot of damage. I end my turn." Leo drew his card. ' _He_

 _knows he can't get through with attacking, so he's using effect damage.'_

Taking note of the card he drew, he grinned. "I activate Pot of Greed. I draw two cards at no cost." He was even happier when he saw what the

two cards were. "Since you control a monster, and I don't, I can Special Summon my Cyber Dragon."

(Cyber Dragon appeared: a level 5 monster with 2100 ATK)

"Next, I Summon Fleur Synchron."

(Fleur Synchron appeared: a level 2 monster with 200 ATK)

"I Tune level 2 Fleur Synchron with level 5 Cyber Dragon. Let's welcome an old friend, Power Tool Dragon!"

(Power Tool Dragon appeared: a level 7 Synchro monster with 2300 ATK)

"With the effect of Fleur Synchron, when he's used for a Synchro Summon, I can Special Summon a Tuner from my hand, as long as it's level 2 or

below. I've got my D.D. Sprite for that."

(D.D. Sprite appeared: a level 1 monster with 100 ATK)

"Now, I tune level 1 D.D. Sprite with level 7 Power Tool Dragon. _Spirit that defends the flow of life, veil yourself in flesh and descend upon us_!

Come forth, Life Stream Dragon!" The Heart Signer Dragon appeared, its left arm blade outstretched towards its opponent.

(Life Stream Dragon appeared: a level 8 Synchro monster with 2900 ATK)

Scepter growled. "That card..." Leo nodded. "Yes. That card. With Life Stream Dragon in play, I cannot take effect damage. Also, just in case you

had some funny ideas about triggering your Lightray's effects later... Life Stream Dragon, attack Lightray Sorcerer! Life's Beauty Howl!" Scepter

glared at him. "I play the effect of **Shining Precursor** that I discarded earlier. By removing it from play, I take no battle damage for this turn.

However, Lightray Sorcerer is indeed destroyed."

Leo nodded to him, satisfied. "Your turn. And activating Meteor Flare will gain you nothing. I'm immune to it now." Scepter grimaced. "I am

aware. I will keep it set, however, in case I do find a way around your pet." He drew his card. "Meteor Flare is useless, as we have already

discussed. However, it is not the only powerful card in my deck besides Lightray Sorcerer. I activate the Spell card Dark Hole. It will destroy your

dragon so that I can use Meteor Flare next turn."

Leo was quick to respond. "I use my Trap, **Shining Shield.** I can only use it if I have a monster on the field, and at least one Light monster in my

graveyard. I have five. By targeting Life Stream Dragon, his effects are negated until the end of the turn, but he is immune to other card effects

for this turn." Scepter snarled. "Well played..." Leo waited. "You have one card left, Scepter. If you think it can help you, activate it." Scepter

snarled louder. "I know how to Duel! I activate the Spell card, Monster Reborn.

I cannot use it to bring back Lightray Sorcerer, but I can bring back one of your monsters, such as Power Tool Dragon!" Leo scoffed. "Think again.

I activate Magic Jammer. By discarding a card, Monster Reborn is negated and destroyed." Scepter looked at him in shock. "You tricked me into

activating it so you could negate it?!" Leo smirked at him. "Yes, I did. Now, you have no defenses. My turn." Leo drew his card. "I Summon

Trident Warrior."

(Trident Warrior appeared: a level 4 monster with 2800 ATK)

"I choose to not use his ability, as I don't need to. Trident Warrior, attack him directly! Shimmering Trident Burst!" "AH!"

(Scepter: 2200)

"Life Stream Dragon, finish him off! Life's Beauty Howl!" NOOO!"

(Scepter: 0)

As he began to vanish, Scepter faced Leo. And started to laugh. "You fool! 666 South Street, Khan District. If you do not arrive in time, this world

will be exposed to a great darkness, unlike anything you've seen before!" Leo simply stared at him. Scepter continued to laugh as he vanished,

his Lightray laying where he had been standing. Leo picked it up, and slid it into his Deck. He'd find a way to incorporate it later.

 **A/N**

 **Okay, I know that the Wicked Stone has no place in a group dedicated to collecting Lightrays, but I have a reason for it. The next**

 **chapter will be the end of Book Three.** ** _But not the end of the story._**


End file.
